kon_ocfandomcom-20200214-history
Noelle Sutherland
thumb|Noelle Sutherland Data 1. Tipe : Humanoid 2. Nama : Noelle Sutherland 3. Age : 17 tahun 4. Berat: 49 Kg 5. Tinggi badan : 168 Cm 6. Gender : Woman History Noelle berasal dari sebuah keluarga besar Sutherland. Keluarga ini tinggal di negara yang jauh dari Kingdom of Naltervil, yaitu Firaniel. Keluarga Sutherland terkenal dengan sebutan Nethermancer, yaitu penyihir yang menggunakan kekuatan kegelapan. Sutherland memiliki ikatan langsung dengan para makhluk-makhluk dari dimensi lain, hal tersebut memungkinkan para keturunan Sutherland dapat menggunakan Nether Magic sejak lahir. Pihak kerajaan Firaniel sering menggunakan para keturunan Sutherland sebagai pelatih sihir di kerajaan mereka. Bahkan ada yang menjadikannya sebagai prajurit yang bertarung di garis depan. Keluarga Sutherland juga memiliki peraturan-peraturan yang ketat. Peraturan tersebut di berikan oleh para sesepuh keluarga. Noelle yang tidak menyukai peraturan tersebut memutuskan meningkalkan Firaniel dan mencoba mencari jati diri yang sebenarnya di tanah Naltervil. Appearance and Personality thumb|left|174px|Noelle - Rookie Version. Noelle memiliki sifat ambisius yang tinggi, tomboy, dan kompetitif. Sifatnya itu menjadikan dia menjadi seorang yang pendiam, dingin dan tidak terlalu suka berbaur dengan lingkungan sekitar. Selain itu dia dikenal sebagai orang yang suka tidak mau kalah, apalagi dalam hal bertarung. Namun di balik semua kekakuan dia, Noelle masih seorang wanita yang ingin tampil feminim. Dia pernah mencoba mempelajari cara memasak layaknya seorang wanita, namun dia gagal dalam hal tersebut. Dia juga gampang tesipu malu. Noelle memiliki warna mata biru laut dan rambut kuning-oranye yang di kepang dua dengan pita warna merah. Dia gampang dikenali karena selalu membawa sebuah tombak(?) yang selalu di bungkus kain hitam. Relationship Berikut daftar relasi Noelle : Chyksie Zagzgr Chyksie adalah teman sekamar Noelle dalam asrama wanita Liquidum. Cukup dekat satu sama lain, namun hubungan mereka tidak terlalu baik karena sering terlibat dalam suatu masalah. Dari masalah kecil sampai besar sudah mereka lalui, sampai-sampai mereka pernah terlibat pertarungan serius di Battle Hall Naltervil. Reimilia Grace Rei adalah "pasangan" Noelle sekaligus roomate dalam asrama wanita Liquidum. Noelle tertarik dengannya karena Rei memiliki sifat yg mature dan feminim. Melihat sosok Rei yang elegan, meningkatkan keinginan Noelle untuk berpenampilan lebih feminim. current status : Karena suatu hal Rei pindah ke akademi lain, yaitu Ventus. Namun hubungan mereka tetap tidak berubah. Callico Juan Marshall Callico Juan Marshall atau yang sering di panggil Kapten adalah teman seperjuangan Noelle dalam bertualang. Mereka pernah terlibat dalam misi memburu Frozen Floss yang berada di hutan Luse. Selain itu Shall juga merupakan instruktur Noelle dalam pertarungan jarak dekat. Daffy Lunaford Daffy adalah teman satu akademi Noelle. Daffy terkenal dengan sifatnya yg womanizer, dan Noelle pun pernah menjadi target ke-womanizer-an Daffy. Anginn Selatan ''' Anginn adalah veteran scholar di akademi Liquidum. Noelle pernah terlibat dalam misi Stardust bersama Anginn. '''Ryle Ren Will be uploaded later. Yovano A Vylonesch Yovano atau Opan adalah scholar dari akademi Ignis. Noelle pertama kali bertemu dengannya saat mengikuti turnamen Battle-KoN. Pada wave ke dua mereka di pasangkan dalam satu tim, yaitu tim Menyan Mewangi. Dikarenakan Yovan masih belum terlalu menguasai sihir apinya, Noelle mengajarinya cara dasar untuk mengendalikan sihir. Raphael Angelo Ralph adalah scholar dari akademi Liquidum. Pertama kali bertemu Ralph adalah saat kencan dengan Daffy. Paparazi liar ini memiliki kebiasaan ngambil foto tanpa permisi. Noelle melihat salah satu device milih Ralph mengeluarkan Black Ball yang fungsi nya mirip dengan black hole, penasaran dengan hal itu Noelle sering diskusi dengan Ralph tentang masalah "Black Hole". Leola Sellanio Leola adalah cewek yang tomboy, dan menyukai bela diri pertarungan jarak dekat. Noelle yang masih penasaran dengan kemampuan bertarung jarak dekatnya hendak mencoba sparring dengan Leola. Ability Noelle Sutherland memiliki kemampuan bertarung jarak dekat dan sihir jarak jauh maupun menengah. Seperti pada penyihir-penyihir Sutherland lainnya, Noelle ahli dengan menggunakan Nether Magic ( Sihir Kegelapan ) Untuk kemampuan sihir dan perlengkapan dapat di lihat di gambar : thumb|left|228px|Equip dan Daftar Skill (Rookie Version) Noelle masih belum menguasai penuh kemampuan Nether Magic-nya. Saat menjadi rookie dia hanya mampu menguasai 4 sihir dasar dari Nethermancy. Dark Enchantment memberikan kekuatan sihir tambahan pada sealed spear. Hal ini sangat menguntungkan untuk pertarungan jarak dekat. Kemampuan fisik Noelle yang lemah tertutupi dengan tambahan buff ini. Noelle menggunakan kemampuan ini saat melawan Vier, Council dari akademi Terra. Witch's Step adalah sihir dasar dari para keturunan Sutherland. Sihir ini dapat men-teleport Noelle sejauh 50 meter. Sihir ini pernah dia gunakan saat menghadapi Chyksie saat melalukan pertarungan di battle hall. Owl's eye adalah kemampuan pasif Noelle, kemampuan ini sangat sinergi dengan sihir-sihir Sutherland lain. Namun saat ini skill ini tidak terlalu berguna. Dark Spheres adalah sihir andalan Noelle. Sihir yang unik dengan bentuk bola-bola gravitasi yang mampu menyedot benda sekitar nya. Noelle dapat mengeluarkan enam buah bola gravitasi sekaligus. Noelle pernah menggunakan kemampuan ini saat menghadapi Dea, scholar dari akademi Terra. Noelle selalu berpergian dengan membawa tombak (?) yang selalu di bungkus dengan kain hitam. Tombak ini di berikan oleh seorang alchemist dari negara asalnya Firaniel. Detail tombak ini masih sebuah misteri. Dark orb di dapatkan Noelle setelah mengalahkan Frozen Floss, sebuah asesoris yang berguna untuk meningkatkan kemampuan Dark Spheres. Activity on KoN Sejak pertama kali tiba di tanah Naltervil, Noelle sudah memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan akademi Liquidum, Dia tertarik dengan nuansa akademi yang di penuhi perairan dan dingin. Ironisnya dia tidak bisa berenang. Firaniel negara asal Noelle memiliki cuaca bersalju dan memiliki sedikit sinar matahari, mungkin hal inilah yang membuat Noelle untuk pergi ke Liquidum. Namun saat tiba di Liquidum nasib Noelle sangatlah sial, dia menunggu selama 16 jam sampai akhirnya di terima masuk di Liquidum.thumb|16 jam penantian. Setelah diterima di akademi Liquidum, Noelle mengikuti event inagurasi yaitu setiap scholar harus menggunakan seragam resmi Liquidum. Dan demi mengejar ketertinggalannya dengan anak-anak akademi yang lain, dia langsung mengikuti misi pertama yaitu memburu Choby yang berada di pulau utama kerajaan Naltervil. Namun misi pertama tidak selancar perkiraan Noelle, Choby memang makhluk yang lemah namun mereka sangat nakal dan ... usil ? Saat bertemu Choby, Noelle di ludahi tepat di wajahnya dan karena emosi dia hanya membunuh satu ekor saja dan bergegas pulang ke akademi. ( akhirnya dia hanya mendapatkan 1 exp saja ) thumb|130px|One hit KO Misi selanjutnya membutuhkan kerja sama tim, yaitu memburu Lycanthrope. Pada misi ini Noelle bertemu dengan Chyksie Zagzgr, perempuan ini agak aneh karena omongannya yg kurang jelas dan selalu membawa obat-obatan aneh. Anggota tim yang lain adalah seorang koki masak bernama Uthu Torolie. Berjam-jam mereka mencari Lycan namun tidak menemukan satu ekorpun. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat sambil memasak Choby bakar (?). Sedang asik-asiknya makan mereka di sergap oleh seekor lycan. Lycan tersebut menyerang Uthu yang sedang lengah. Namun dengan kerja sama tim misi ini dapat di lewati dengan mudah. thumb|left|220px|Serigala berkolor .. Seminggu setelah kejadian tersebut, mereka kembali berkumpul di dapur akademi untuk belajar memasak. Beruntung ada Uthu seorang koki, Noelle dan Chyksie pun meminta Uthu untuk mengajari cara memasak. Namun hal itu sia-sia .. karena mereka benar-benar hopeless dalam memasak. thumb|left|202px|master chef wannabe Tidak lama menganggur di akademi, Kerajaan pusat kembali memberikan misi baru. Misi kali ini adalah misi global dimana setiap scholar akademi boleh bergabung dalam satu party. Selebaran pun di bagikan kerajaan ke tiap-tiap akademi, Liquidum mendapatkan tugas untuk memburu monster yang bernama Frozen Floss. Frozen Floss di temukan di sungai Luse'liu. Noelle tertarik dengan misi ini karena monster ini berelemen kegelapan, mungkin saja ada kaitannya dengan keluarga Sutherland. Noelle pun ingin membentuk tim yang sama, tim yang sama saat misi memburu Lycant, namun mereka sudah mendapatkan party lain. Uthu sibuk berpacaran dengan anak akademi lain, kalau tidak salah dari ventus, dan Chyksie pergi dengan party Destina dan seorang scholar ventus bernama Clyde. Noelle tidak memiliki banyak teman di akademi Liquidum, dia pun bingung dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke lobby. Di lobby dia melihat sesosok laki-laki besar, yang berpenampilan seperti bajak-laut. Di lihat dari emblem nya dia adalah seorang scholar dengan tingkat Rookie. 'E BUSET CAPEK NULISNYA TO BE KONTINYUE DAH -' thumb|200px|frozloss : i just want to talk with the lolis hssss- Trivia Noelle tidak bisa berenang dan memasak, karena terlalu fokus pada martial art dan magic art dia jadi kurang tahu cara bergaul yang benar dengan yang lain. Salah satu hal yang dapat menarik perhatian dia adalah tentang sihir kegelapan dan memasak, walaupun dia selalu gagal dalam memasak dia tidak tetap tidak mau menyerah.